


Forced

by justgivingitatry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Child Abuse, Dirty Pictures, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Female Harry, Female Liam, Female Niall, Forced Marriage, Forced Mother-Daughter Relationship, Forced Orgasms, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Hatred, Incest, Kidnapping, Let me know if I forgot to tag something, Mentions of Liam and Niall - Freeform, Mother/daughter incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Younger Harry, Younger Liam, Younger Niall, cursing, domestic abuse, gun - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was kidnapped by her 18 year old boyfriend when she was 13. What she thought was loved turned out to be the opposite. She was forced to get pregnant, forced to get married, abused, hurt, and she hated it all. But in the end, everything is okay. If it isn't okay, then it isn't the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: There are some images attached in this one shot that are sexual. 
> 
> This one shot has rape, cursing, guns, underage, kidnapping, incest, abuse, and a bit more. If you are in any way triggered by any of those things, please do not read this.
> 
> This one shot is for people age 18 and older. This one shot is sexual and mature. If you are younger than 18, I would advise you not to read this, but I can’t stop you if you do.
> 
> This one shot is a story, not real and it has nothing to do with how I view things in life or what I like. It is just a story that I wrote.
> 
> Please do not report this one shot or me because you did not like how things went or what was in this one shot. I am telling you now that it might be triggering and some people might not like anything in it.
> 
> I got the idea from a prompt that I found somewhere and I went with it. 
> 
> I am worried about how some people might feel about this one shot, so please tell me what you think.
> 
> What I do not want is anyone to be rude to me, about me and/or this one shot, or other people.

 

  
  
  


Harry Styles was thirteen when this happened. When her much older boyfriend had kidnapped her.

The thirteen year old didn’t know why her boyfriend took her away from her family. But, she didn’t care. She loved Louis, despite the fact that Louis was five years older than she was.

Sadly, the very moment that she and Louis landed in a different country, Louis changed. He became abusive and horrible to Harry. Louis had literally stripped every single right from the young girl. Harry had no rights, no freedom. According to Louis, it was because Harry tried to break up with him. Harry only did that because her mother found out about their illegal relationship and threatened to have Louis put in jail.

Harry didn’t want to end it, she really didn’t. She tried telling Louis that, but Louis just did not listen to her.

The two had ended up staying in the United States of America, land of making dreams come true. Louis’s dream came true, that was for sure. 

Five years after moving to America, Louis was a very well-known Broadway actor, under the name ‘Troy Austin Tomlinson’, and Harry’s missing person’s case was dropped. 

Harry’s dreams were coming true. Sort of. She always wanted to be a mother, and now she was. Louis was getting her pregnant as much as possible. They already had three children, their four year old daughter Amy, their two year old son Andy, and their one year old son Adam, and Harry was three months pregnant with their fourth child. 

She always wanted to marry Louis, but she just didn’t want to be forced to marry Louis as soon as they landed in America.

Being a mother and marrying Louis were basically where her dreams that were coming true had ended. 

Louis was rarely there for her. He was out getting drunk or laid when she was at doctor’s appointments, or when she was giving birth. Louis also forced her to get piercings on her  [ vagina and clit ](http://www.piercingbible.com/sites/all/files/images/angel/clitoris.jpg) , as well as her  [ nipples ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3d/02/82/3d0282b5b82f0011b3ef812c9e38ad6c.jpg) .

Harry hated that Louis hit her, beat her, cheated on her, yelled at her and the kids, and belittled them so much. Louis had raped and hit Harry most of the time, even with the kids watching. There were even times when Louis would hit the kids.

Harry hated it.

She wished that she could do something about it, but she just couldn’t. She was too scared to try again. She tried getting help when she found out that she was pregnant for the first time. 

That was a mistake because Louis was friends with the doctor. 

Harry nearly lost her little Amy when Louis found out. 

She hasn’t tried to get help since.

On one of the few nights that Louis had allowed Harry and the kids to come out, it was for one of his most important shows of his life.

Like always when they went out, Harry and the kids wore sunglasses and such so that they wouldn’t be recognized. 

Adam had been feeling sick and he was teething and this night was no exception for the little boy. This night did not stop him crying from the pain. 

Adam had done good for most of the show, only whimpering a little bit. 

But, when there was a mere ten minutes left of the show, Adam began screaming and crying his little lungs out.

Harry got the kids out of there as quickly as she could, not wanting to upset her husband when he got home.

She knew that her husband was going to be furious. Louis had grown to hate her and the kids. He would find any small thing that the kids or Harry had done wrong and use that as an excuse to hurt them. Sometimes, Louis didn’t even need an excuse.

Harry couldn’t do anything about it, though.

Harry got home as fast as she could, putting the kids in the small room that Louis was letting them use, and gave them some toys that she had found in dumpsters and garbage cans, she cleaned them really good after she got them.

When Harry was sure that the kids were safe and preoccupied, she went into the kitchen and began to fix Louis’s favorite dinner. She and the kids would eat when Louis was finished, if they could.

Just as she finished putting Louis’s food on a plate, she heard the front door slam open, then closed, and she heard Louis make his way to the kitchen.

“I made your favorite dinner.” Harry whispered, holding the plate full of Louis’s favorite food up a bit so he could see it.

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s face, and she felt his fist collide with her cheek before she even really saw it.

The hit was so hard that it literally knocked her down onto the floor and made her drop the plate of food.

“You fucking ruined it.” Louis told her as he bent down and grabbed Harry’s hair.

“I, I” Harry began before he face was slammed into the floor.

“You do not talk!” Louis yelled. “You ruined my show with those damn kids!”

Harry squeezed her eyes shut and tried to not cry too much. 

“Which fucking kid was it?” Louis asked, pulling Harry up by her hair. “Which kid screamed?”

The grip on Harry’s hair was not getting any better, not at all. It was getting a lot tighter and it was really starting to hurt.

“He’s teething, Lou.” Harry whispered. “He, he didn’t mean to. It just, he’s hurting.” Harry tried to explain as she looked up at the man who she used to love. She felt nothing but fear for this man now.

“Which. Kid. Screamed?” Louis asked, gritting his teeth.

“Adam.” Harry whispered. 

She looked down at Louis’s knees before she was tossed onto the floor, hitting some of the glass from the broken plate. 

“None of you eat tonight.” Louis said. 

“Yes, sir.” Harry whispered. 

“And that damn kid, where is he?” Louis asked as he stood up, pressing his foot on Harry’s, already weak and fragile, wrist, just for the hell of it.

“Their room, Louis.” She whispered, wincing as Louis’s foot pressed harder on her wrist.

Louis nodded and walked off, pressing even harder on Harry’s wrist as he did so. “Clean this mess up. I want my food ready and this mess clean by the time I’m finished with Adam and my shower.”

 

Harry cleaned the mess up, trying to ignore Adam’s screams as Louis spanked him. The other two children have learned to not say anything or do anything with Louis near. Or while they were out somewhere or someone was there. 

Harry had Louis a new plate fixed and at the spot where he ate, with a beer beside it, when Louis came back down from his shower. 

Harry was hungry. And she knew that the kids were as well. She couldn’t do anything about it, though. She could only feed them when Louis said they could eat and what Louis said they could eat. 

She breastfed the babies when she could, having to painfully take the nipple piercings out and put them back in, and there were a lot of times where Harry would give some, if not all, of her food to the kids so they wouldn’t be too hungry.

 

Louis sat and ate his food as Harry went to put all of the leftover food away in the refrigerator and clean the dishes. 

She had a routine, no matter how she felt or how pregnant she was or how the kids were. She cooked, cleaned, pleased Louis before she was to do anything for herself or the kids. 

She even did this when she was in labor or just after she gave birth. 

She had to. She couldn’t upset Louis.

Harry winced as some water splashed on her cheek. She knew that her face was bruised, as was her wrist. It hurt to wash these dishes.

Wordlessly, Louis placed his plate beside her on the counter and grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to look at him.

“When you are done, I want you on my bed, naked.” 

Louis pushed Harry’s head back before she nodded.

“Yes, sir.” She whispered.

Louis went to get himself another beer before he went out of the kitchen and off to who knows where.

Harry closed her eyes as she leaned against the sink. Her wrist hurt and was bruised really bad. Her head hurt, her cheeks hurt. And she felt sick. 

 

~`~

 

“You need to learn how to keep those damn kids quiet.” Louis told Harry as he moved to take his shirt off. “They ruined my night.”

Harry looked down at her lap and nodded, not saying anything.

“Sometimes I wonder why I ever took you away with me.” He stated. “You are completely worthless.” 

Harry continued to look at her lap, not saying a word. She was used to this. 

“You can’t even do anything right. You are a shit mother, you know that, right? A shit mother and a shit wife.”

Harry squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to cry and show that she was weak. Well, weaker than she already was. 

“And you’ve gotten so loose.” He mumbled, taking his pants off and tossing them over to the side. “Almost not even good in bed.”

Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and spread her legs some. 

“Kind of wish you were infertile.” Louis said. “I do not like having you pregnant. I do not like those damn kids.” He said. 

Harry nodded, letting Louis have some fun by pulling at her piercings, yanking on the clit piercing. Harry winced at the pain as Louis placed his fingers in the rings and pulled Harry’s vagina lips open. 

“Fucking loose as shit.” He mumbled, moving one hand so he could hit Harry’s clit before he moved to situate himself in between Harry’s legs. 

“Hate having to spend so much money for doctor’s visits and clothes for those damn kids.” He mumbled as he pushed himself inside of Harry, not giving Harry any time to adjust before he began to fuck her. 

Harry nodded as she let Louis use her. Harry didn’t know why Louis was complaining about spending money on the kids. He rarely bought anything for them. Just some clothes for them for when they have to go out. 

“Fucking hell.” Louis mumbled as he moved to place Harry’s left leg on his shoulder. Louis leaned down, pressing his body and Harry’s leg against Harry’s body. 

Harry placed her hand on her stomach, not wanting the baby to get hurt any.

Louis reached down and grabbed Harry’s sore wrist, holding it tightly as he placed it above Harry’s head and fucked her. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis moaned as he squeezed Harry’s wrist as hard as he could, which caused Harry to scream out in pain. 

“Fuck.” Louis moaned as he pressed himself inside of Harry as much as he could and came.

Louis pulled out of Harry and let go of her wrist before he slapped both of her breasts, right on her nipples. 

“Maybe I should tie you up, force you to cum until you pass out?” He suggest. “And make those bastard babies watch?”

“No, Louis, no, please.” Harry begged.

Harry absolutely hated it when Louis fucked her or did anything sexual to her in front of the kids. Those kids were far too young to see any of that. Harry would rather Louis hurt her, beat her black and blue, than have Louis make those kids watch Harry be sexually molested or have one of those babies be sexually molested.

“Why not?” Louis asked as he rubbed Harry’s clit. 

The eighteen year old winced and tried to get away from Louis’s hold. 

“They need to know exactly what their whore of a mother is.” Louis told Harry.

Harry just shook her head, her head moving so fast that it could have flown off. 

“Please, Louis.” She whispered, looking at her husband. “Please don’t let them see.”

The times that Louis did make those kids watch, Louis was either so pissed off that he wanted to hurt Harry, not caring who was watching, or Harry was getting punished. 

“You seem to forget who is in charge here.” Louis said. “If I want those kids to watch, they will watch.” Louis told Harry as he grabbed her face with the hand that was on her clit. 

“Louis.” Harry whispered.

Harry wondered, all the time, where her loving boyfriend went. The boyfriend who wouldn’t kiss her until she was ready. The boyfriend who was always there for her, holding her when she was scared, loving her all the time. 

That boyfriend has not been seen in over five years. 

Harry now had a husband. A husband who hated her, who hated their kids. A husband who was not loving, not caring, forced her to do things that she didn’t want to do. 

“Get out of my sight, Harry.” Louis finally said, smacking Harry’s bruised cheek. “I better not see you on any clothes, understood?” He asked. 

Harry nodded her head before Louis pushed her off of the bed. Luckily, she didn’t get hurt from the fall.

Harry ran out of the room and straight into the room where the kids were. Yeah, she was sore. Her nipples hurt, her vagina hurt, her entire body hurt. 

“Mommy, you’re naky.” Andy said, giggling as he went over to his mother. 

They all always cuddled together on the small bed that Louis was letting them use.

The bed was so old, and it was almost like sleeping on the floor. 

There was only one thin sheet that was on the bed. And Louis kept it freezing in the house. All the time.

“Yeah, I am.” Harry whispered. “Let's go to bed, yeah?” She suggested.

“But, I’m hungry.” Amy told Harry as she moved to the bed. 

Harry looked at Amy and sighed. “I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered. 

Amy nodded and scooted over to the edge like she always did. Harry turned the light off and laid down next to Adam, who was already asleep, closest to the window.

“Come on, Andy.” Harry said. Andy was sitting right beside the bed, playing with an old doll who lost most of her hair.

“Can I sleep with her?” He asked, holding the little doll up. When Harry nodded, and said ‘yes’, Andy crawled into bed between his older sister and younger brother and let Harry pull the covers over their little bodies.

 

Like every night, Harry got little sleep. She was cold, trying to keep her babies warm, and starving. She knew that this was not the best for the developing baby that she was carrying. 

Just a little under six months to go, then she would have baby number four in her arms. Hopefully.

 

~`~

 

Harry was awake before the sun rose the next day and went straight to cleaning up some more and making breakfast for Louis, still naked. She froze almost all night, but the kids were warm, that is all that mattered to her.

Harry had breakfast ready, as well as coffee, by the time Louis came down to the kitchen.

Harry had to use both hands to place Louis’s plate on the table, her wrist felt like it was broken. 

Harry couldn’t even try to smile either. Her cheeks hurt way too much to do anything.

“Here’s your breakfast, Louis.” Harry quietly told Louis. 

Louis hummed and nodded as he sat down at his seat at the table as Harry sat his food down in front of him.

“Where’s my coffee?” Louis asked, picking up his fork.

“Right here.” Harry said as she poured Louis’s coffee, putting the creamer and sugar in it. 

Louis hummed and held his left hand out, waiting for the coffee to be placed in his hand. 

Louis brought the coffee up to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip. 

“Hot.” He mumbled. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered. 

Louis just nodded and placed the cup down on the table and began to eat. 

Harry had made Louis eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. She was really hoping to make Louis happy today and maybe allow her and the kids to eat breakfast. 

“You can go clean now, dumbass.” Louis said. “Fucking worthless.” 

Harry looked down at the floor as she nodded, scurrying off to go and clean the kitchen. She cleaned up the mess from cooking breakfast as Louis ate. 

Harry stayed silent as she finished up, trying not to cry at the pain in her wrist and face. 

She was in pain, she didn’t like that she was always so sore, so bruised. She was so scared. She was always scared.

Once Louis left the kitchen, Harry leaned on the counter and cried. She put her hands over her eyes and just cried. 

She cried for herself, she cried for Andy, she cried for Adam, she cried for Amy, she cried for this baby she was pregnant with, she cried for every child she would ever be pregnant with, she cried for her family, and she cried for Louis. 

 

~`~

 

“Will you fucking stop?” 

Harry looked up from where she was crying and flinched back at Louis.

“You are always fucking crying.” He stated. “Just fucking stop.”

Harry nodded and wiped her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. 

Louis frowned and grabbed Harry’s face. “Listen to me, bitch.” Louis whispered into Harry’s face. “I said for you to fucking stop crying like a little bitch, understood?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded her head and wiped her face as Louis let go of her. 

“Sorry, Louis.” Harry whispered. “I just, I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to work.” Louis said. “Don’t fuck anything up.”

Harry nodded and gently reached out to grab Louis’s arm. “May we eat today? Please?” Harry asked.

Louis looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you guys eat yesterday?” He asked.

Harry slowly shook her head. She hasn’t eaten much in days. And the kids only had a little bit of food. Harry gave them some of her food so they wouldn’t be too hungry. 

“Some toast. Bread is fairly cheap.” Louis said. “But, I expect you in my bed, with toys in you. Get that  [ dildo the size of my arm ](http://www.sextoysbrand.com/media/catalog/product/image/i/m/img_5299.jpg) .” Louis said. “It better be inside of you by the time I’m home, and you better be turned on. I am going to make you squirt so many times that you pass out.” Louis told her.

Harry nodded and bit her bottom lip. “May the kids have some eggs? Please, Louis? They, I’ll do anything for them to have something other than toast.” Harry whispered. 

“No.” Louis said. “They eat what I tell them, when I tell them to.”

Harry nodded and looked down at the floor. “Okay, thank you, sir.” Harry whispered. 

 

~`~   
  


Harry fixed the kids some toast, they each got one piece of toast each. Harry gave a third of her toast to Andy and a third of her toast to Amy. Adam only ate half of his toast, so Harry gave half of the rest to Amy and the other half to Andy before she took her nipple piercing out and let Adam eat from her. 

Harry was hungry, but she would be okay with what she was ate. Her kids needed food more than she did and she was sure that the little baby was okay inside of her. 

“Mommy..” Amy began as she looked over at Harry as Harry cleaned the kitchen.

“Yeah, baby?” Harry said as she moved to clean the floors. She didn’t have a mop. She had to wash the floors with a rag and a bucket of soapy water, much like how Cinderella did. 

“Can I have some egg?” She asked. 

She was given an egg once and she loved it. She asked for eggs a lot. 

Harry looked up at Amy and shook her head. “Not today, baby.” She said. “Maybe I can ask Mr. Tomlinson if you can have one for supper?” She suggested.

The kids didn’t know Louis as their father, just as ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ and ‘sir’.

“Will he say ‘yes’ this time?” Amy asked.

Harry looked down at what he was doing and sighed. “I” He began before Andy started screaming out. 

“I don’t think so.” Harry honestly told Amy as he stood up, placing the rag back into the bucket and standing up. 

“I’ll be right back.” Harry told Amy. 

Amy nodded and sighed as she looked over at the bucket. 

Harry went to get Andy. He was teething really bad. His first few teeth were already in, but he was still having some problems with his gums. Harry wished that she was able to get her babies some help. 

Harry came back into the kitchen with Andy in her arms. Andy was sucking on her fingers. She didn’t know exactly how she was going to be able to get everything cleaned, supper started, and herself ready, horny and opened enough to take that toy. She knew that there wasn’t any lube in the house. There never was.

 

~`~

 

“Mommy, is this right?” Amy asked as she washed the floor with the rag. Amy said that she was going to help Harry clean the living room floor. This was always the hardest because this was carpet flooring, not hardwood or tile or anything.

It would be easier to clean the carpets if Louis didn’t make a mess or fuck Harry on them. 

“You are doing good, baby.” Harry told her as she looked at the part of the carpet Amy was at. That part really didn’t have much on it that needed cleaned. 

Amy smiled brightly and went back to rubbing the carpet with the rag while Harry went back to cleaning, trying to get the cum and blood stains up from the carpet.

 

By the time four o’clock hit, Harry had supper ready and out for Louis. It was something that didn’t really need to stay warm, so it would be okay for when Louis got back home.

She had the kids in their room, preoccupied with some toys and such, while she was in Louis’s room, getting herself prepared for the toy.

Harry only had the toy halfway inside of her when she heard the front door open. Harry’s eyes widened when she heard it and quickly shoved the toy inside of her. She closed her eyes and bit back the sob that was so close to leaving her body. 

It felt like her body was being ripped apart. 

Harry reached down and noticed that there was blood on her fingers from the toy. 

Sighing, Harry leaned back on the bed and rubbed her stomach. 

“You don’t look like you’re ready to cum until you pass out.” Louis commented when he looked at his wife.

Harry looked over at Louis. “I feel like I’m going to pass out.” She whispered.

“Oh, you will.” Louis chuckled. “After I go eat, I will make you pass out.” 

Harry rubbed her clit while Louis was gone. She knew that Louis was going to really hurt her if she wasn’t wet in the slightest. 

So, she tried. She tried to get herself as wet as she possibly could. 

The thing was, Harry hasn’t really been horny for years. Since the first few times that she has ever touched herself. She hasn’t been horny since then. 

She’s orgasmed since then, yeah. But it was all forced from her, just like it was most likely going to happen when Louis finished eating.

 

When Louis came back in the room, he was already hard and stroking himself. 

“Look at you.” Louis cooed. “Playing with yourself like a good little slut.” 

Harry closed her eyes and removed her fingers from her clit. 

“Oh, no. Don’t stop because of me.” The older man said as he climbed up on the bed. 

Louis reached down and grabbed the large dildo inside of Harry and began to thrust it in and out of the girl’s pussy some before he stood up. He grabbed so chains that he could put inside of the piercings on Harry’s pussy.

Louis smiled as he pulled the large toy out of Harry and hooked everything up before he bent down and looked at Harry’s  [ pussy ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/7e589a6b921e7a743aed70e4b6bdc2bb/tumblr_n5nqh9dVV51tqfpk0o1_500.jpg) , blowing inside of it. 

“You used to have such a nice pussy.” He mumbled as he grabbed the toy and ran it across Harry’s vagina lips. “Used to be all tight, nice.” He whispered. “Now,” Louis said before he shoved the toy deep inside of his wife, causing Harry to scream out in pain. “Now, you are all opened, loose. Like a fucking whore!” 

Harry cried out as she gripped the covers of the bed. 

“Louis, please.” She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. 

Louis just laughed and fucked the eighteen year old with the massive dildo, knowing that Harry really was not stretched out or wet enough for this to be pleasurable at all. 

Louis shoved the toy deep inside of Harry before he stood up. 

“That better stay in.” He said, his threat not needed to be spoken. 

Harry laid on the bed as she watched Louis grab his hand cuffs. When they were placed on Harry’s wrists, they were too tight, as always, and hooked through one of the rails that were on the  [ head board ](http://www.homedepot.com/catalog/productImages/400/ba/ba5db9fe-d11e-46f6-994e-2d0d6b6f3346_400.jpg) .

The next thing that Louis did was grab a six inch dildo and some duct tape. 

“Open up.” Louis told Harry, tapping her bottom lip roughly with the toy.

Harry opened her mouth and Louis wasted no time at all shoving it into her mouth, down her throat, causing Harry to gag violently around it.

Louis paid her no mind and ripped of a large piece of the duct tape and placed it on Harry’s mouth, securing the toy inside of it. 

Harry lifted her head so the toy wouldn’t feel so bad inside of her throat as Louis made his way back down Harry’s body, stopping at her baby bump. It was small, she was just a bit over three months along.

“Fucking kid.” Louis said before going to get the  [ Hitachi Wand ](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--8DOwO99Q--/c_fill,fl_progressive,g_north,h_358,q_80,w_636/dkgxqojk3zrbxshpwzjk.jpg) . 

Once he had the wand plugged up, he went in between Harry’s legs again. 

Turning the wand on, Louis spoke. “Cum as many times as you want or need to.” He said, pressing the wand onto Harry’s clit. 

Harry let out a choked moan of pain around the dildo that was in her mouth as Louis began to fuck her with the toy, pressing the wand on her clit as hard as he could. 

“Look at you.” Louis mumbled. “Gagging around a fake cock, a fake cock deep inside of you.” He chuckled. “Pregnant with another baby, you just can’t keep your legs or mouth closed!” He exclaimed. 

Harry closed her eyes and shook her head, tugging on the hand cuffs. That only made the pain in her wrist worse. 

“Gagging, love it.” Louis mumbled.

Before long, Harry had an orgasm forced out of her body. She gagged on the fake cock as her body shook. Louis was not letting up, though.

It seemed as if Louis loved watching Harry in pain. He seemed to love watching Harry being forced to orgasm, forced to do what she did not and does not want.

Louis took the large dildo completely  He brought the wand down so that it was on her opening, not quite inside of it. Slowly, Louis pushed the wand into his wife, not caring if it was really safe or not. 

Harry let out another choked sob as she came again, cumming hard on the wand. 

Louis began to fuck Harry with the wand, not thrusting the wand completely inside of her, though. As Louis thrusted the wand, he reached up to Harry’s lips and pushed the dildo down her throat even more, causing her to gag even harsher than before, and cause her breathing to nearly stop complete. She was already having a hard time breathing through her nose as it was.

Harry shook hard as she was forced to orgasm for a third time, squirting on the wand. Harry hated this. She did not find any of this pleasurable.

“Wanna know what is going in you next?” Louis asked as he pressed the wand on Harry’s clit, grabbing the duct tape and ripping off a piece with one hand and then tapped the wand down onto Harry’s clit.

Harry shook her head as she watched Louis get up. She knew that Louis had a lot of sex toys. Those were the main things that he bought. And none of those sex toys were for Harry’s pleasure.

Lous grabbed one of the  [ blow up dildos ](http://80.77.89.177/coffetube/th/001/407/456/t5378519x06db86.jpg) and walked back to Harry. 

“This little baby.” He said, holding up the nearly ten inch dildo. 

Harry shook her head as best as she could with the toy inside of her mouth as Louis walked back to her.

“I don’t have to go in tomorrow.” Louis whispered. “Which means that I have all night with you.” He laughed before he smacked Harry with the toy, crawling back onto the bed.

Just like with the large dildo, Louis shoved this one inside of Harry and immediately began to fuck her with it, squeezing the pump to make the dildo expand inside of Harry.

Harry came again, choking on the toy in her mouth again.

Louis still didn’t stop with the toy. He pressed it deep inside of Harry, so deep that the only thing that was showing was the hose, and pumped the toy full of air. 

He could see just how stretched Harry’s pussy was getting and he loved it. 

Harry came again, hurting so bad from all of these orgasms.

Before Louis even stopped playing with Harry, Harry orgasmed until she passed out, the toy still in her mouth. 

In total, Harry orgasmed over thirty times, close to forty, before Louis stopped.

Harry’s tits were red, her pussy red and swollen, her asshole red and swollen. 

Louis untaped Harry’s mouth and pulled the dildo out, slapping Harry in the face with it before he brought it down to his wife’s red and swollen pussy. He shoved the toy in before he pushed himself in her, fucking her hard until he came deep inside of her. 

When Louis was finished, he moved up to his sleeping wife’s mouth and forced it open so he could fuck her sore throat and clean himself off with her mouth.

 

~`~

 

Harry woke up the next morning, sore all over. Her throat was sore, her arms were sore, her wrists had been bleeding, and her vagina and ass hurt. Getting up, she held onto the wall so that she wouldn’t fall, and walked herself to the kitchen. 

She had a headache and she needed some food. She was completely worn out.

Harry forced herself to make Louis some breakfast and coffee and fix Louis’s plate and coffee before she went to check on the kids. When she went inside the little room, she noticed that Amy was helping Adam and Andy play with some dolls. 

“They are a bit too young for those, babe.” Harry told her daughter, her voice rough from the night with Louis.

“Are you sick?” Amy asked as she looked at her mother. She and Adam were used to Harry being naked. Harry was naked more times than not. 

“No, baby.” Harry whispered. “I’m okay.” She promised.

Harry didn’t want her kids to worry. They were very observant for little kids.

 

~`~

 

The weeks went on and the months went by. Harry was forced to take the kids with her alone to her doctor’s appointments, like always.

Adam’s teeth were finally coming in and he wasn’t in as much pain now, Harry was happy.

But, Louis was getting even rougher and rougher with the sex.

Harry was scared that she would lose her little baby with how rough Louis was being.

She never was told the gender of her kids, mainly because it would be too hard on her if something was to happen to the child and he or she was lost.

 

~’~

 

“What the fuck?!” Louis yelled. All Harry did was ask if Adam could have a bit more since it was his birthday. “Why the fuck would I do something like that?” 

Harry stood up, her hand on her back with the other on the floor as she pulled herself off of the floor. 

“It’s his birthday today, Louis.” Harry quietly said. 

Her little boy was turning three today. She wanted to celebrate his birthday some by letting him have something extra, like an egg or something. 

Harry asked for that for all of the kids’ birthdays, just something extra for them. Those kids could not survive on bread and water alone, with a small bit of protein every now and then.

“No, Harry.” Louis said, reaching out to grab her face. “Why would I give them anything extra?” He asked. “They shit and piss in a bucket.”

The kids and Harry were not allowed to use the toilet. They were given a bucket to use the bathroom in and to use to bathe and such. 

“Please.” Harry whispered.

Louis said nothing, just moved his hand and hit Harry hard on the mouth before walking away.

 

~`~

 

Two months after Harry gave birth to a little girl, Harry got herself and the kids in trouble. 

Amy had just turned six and she was trying to act like her mother. 

Harry was caught whispering to her newborn daughter, telling her that she wished that she could save them and take them away from Louis.

Louis had brought the kids to his room and locked them in a dog cage, facing where he had Harry tied up and gagged. Her legs were spread open and her pussy was chained open.

Louis also had a gun in his hands, one of his personal handguns. 

“You want to leave me?” Louis asked as he looked at the gun in his hands. “You want to leave me?” He asked, repeating his question. “And take my children?”

Harry shook her head as she kept her eyes on the gun in Louis’s hands. 

“You said so. Said that you wished that you could take them away from me.” Louis told Harry, looking over at her. 

Harry shook her head as Louis took the hand gun off safety.

Harry’s eyes opened even wider as she looked at the gun. 

“I should shoot you.” Louis said, looking at Harry. “Right here.” He said, placing the gun in between Harry’s eyes.

“But, I think I want to do something else.” He said. “Gonna fuck you with it.” Louis told Harry. “And if it just so happens to go off,” Louis said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry watched Louis as he drug the gun down her body, rubbing the barrel of the gun over her nipple rings.

When Louis brought the gun to Harry’s pussy, he moved it so that her clit was inside of the barrel. 

Harry shook her head and cried as she looked down at the gun and Louis. 

Louis looked mad, upset, disappointed. And Harry regretted wishing that she could get these kids away from him.

Louis brought the gun down to Harry’s stretched opening and pushed it inside of her. Harry closed her eyes and prayed to every single god out there to not let Louis press that trigger. It would kill her and who knew what would happen to her kids if she was killed. 

Louis fucked Harry with the gun, moving so the kids could watch.

Louis looked back at the kids and smirked. 

Harry shook her head when she noticed what Louis was doing. 

Louis pushed the gun inside of Harry before he got off of the bed and opened the dog cage. 

“Come here, Amy.” Louis whispered to the oldest child. 

Amy slowly got out of the cage and looked up at Louis, scared of what he was going to do. Louis shut the cage when he Amy was out and walked her over to the bed and placed her beside Harry, all as Harry tried to protest through the gag and shake her head. 

“Look at your mommy.” Louis said. “Right here.” He told Amy, pointing at Harry’s vagina. 

Amy looked down at Harry’s pussy before looking up at her mother’s face.

“Move this.” Louis told Amy, moving the gun to show Amy what he was talking about and how to move it in Harry.

It was times like these that Harry wished that she didn’t teach the kids to do whatever Louis said. 

Amy grabbed the gun and thrust it inside of Harry like she was told to do. 

Harry cried as her daughter fucked her with the gun. She tried to beg Louis to stop this, to stop having their child touch her. But, her words were not coming out with the gag in her mouth.

“Doing so good.” Louis praised Amy as he watched her. “So good, look at how that gun moves in your mother’s pussy.” 

Amy nodded as she looked back down at the gun going in and out of the older woman’s vagina. 

“How about you get undressed like your mother.” Louis told Amy as he rubbed Amy’s leg. “I’ll fuck her with the gun, yeah?”

Amy nodded wordlessly and moved to take her clothes off, leaving Louis to fuck Harry with the gun.

Harry cried out, screamed into the gag, trying to get Louis to stop. 

“I’ll fucking pull the trigger.” Louis threatened her, pulling the gun out and slapping Harry on her clit with it before he roughly shoved the gun back inside of Harry.

Harry couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t do anything without the risk of her being killed herself. Then, she would never be able to try and stop Louis or comfort the kids again.

There was a newborn in the picture now as well. Harry had to lay back and watch so that her babies wouldn’t get hurt or killed.

Louis smirked at Harry as Amy sat down, her clothes laying on the bed beside her.

“Don’t let this come out.” Louis told Harry. Harry clamped down on the gun as best as she could, turning her head so that she could see what Louis was doing. She didn’t know what Louis was planning on doing and she really didn’t know if she wanted to watch.

Louis laid Amy down on the bed and opened her legs, rubbing her inner thighs. 

Harry squeezed her eyes shut. She could not watch this. She just couldn’t.

“Open your fucking eyes.” Louis told Harry as he reached over and shoved the gun farther inside of Harry.

Harry opened her eyes and looked over at Louis and their daughter. 

“Look at this.” Louis said as he turned Amy around, keeping her legs open and having her vagina face Harry. “Look at this little virgin pussy.” Louis told Harry. 

Louis leaned down and slapped the six year old’s vagina, making her cry in pain at the slap.

Harry looked up at Louis and shook her head, not wanting Louis to touch the six year old right there. Or anywhere. 

Louis turned Amy back to where she was in her previous position, her body parallel to Harry’s body.

Louis rubbed his arms up and down Amy’s small, flat chest and stomach before moving his hands to her thighs and pussy, rubbing the little girl’s vagina.

“Too young to even get wet.” Louis laughed. “I might help you out some.”

Amy didn’t know what was going on. She looked over at mother with wide eyes, still not saying anything because she was scared of Louis and told to not talk around Louis unless Louis told her to say something.

Louis crawled down so that his face was in front of the small girl’s vagina. He spread her vagina lips and bent down, licking her little clit and pussy before he shoved his tongue inside of the girl’s pussy and began to eat her out, fingering her a bit after so that she would be opened some. Louis smiled when he forced the little girl to orgasm into his mouth.

Harry was screaming into the gag, pulling on the handcuffs as Louis molested the six year old. 

Amy was too scared to do anything. She didn’t know what was happening to her or what Louis was doing.

Louis sat up some and looked at Harry. He brought his hand to the gun and put his fingers on the trigger. 

“Don’t think I’m bluffing.” He told his wife. “I will fucking shoot you up your whore pussy.” 

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, feeling the blood on her wrists trickle down her body.

Amber, Harry’s newborn, woke up from all of the screaming and Louis pulled the gun out of Harry quickly, shooting in the general direction of the dog cage. 

Thankfully, he missed and the bullet hit the wall. “Shut that fucking baby up!” He yelled.

Harry’s heart pounded as she moved to look at the three children in the cage. Adam and Andy looked terrified. 

Adam quietly tried to calm Amber down.

Louis mumbled under his breath about the kids ruining everything as he moved back to face Harry and pushed the gun back into her.

Louis turned his attention back to Amy and slapped her clit. The little girl was crying, scared of the noises and scared for her siblings.

“Keep those legs open, bitch.” Louis told Amy. “And keep that gun in you or a bullet will go inside of someone.” Louis told Harry as he got off of the bed and began to undress himself.

Louis repositioned himself in between the young girl’s legs before he pushed himself in her, not giving her any time to get used to his size or adjust to him being inside of her.

Amy cried, screamed out loud at the pain as Louis fucked the little girl, grunting and groaning at how tight she was. She was so tight that Louis was close to cumming already.

Louis came inside of her within a few more thrusts before laying on top of her body, squishing her some. 

He got up and pulled out of her, grimacing at the blood on his soft dick before he moved up to her face.

“Open your mouth.” Louis told Amy. 

Amy slowly opened her mouth as best as she could as she sobbed and cried.

Louis fucked into Amy’s mouth, really just doing so to clean his dick off. 

When Louis moved away from Amy, the little girl curled over into her mother’s side. 

Harry wished that she could hold her daughter, comfort her. But sadly, Harry couldn’t do anything for the little girl but look at her.

Louis had left the room as Amy balled into Harry’s side. 

He came back twenty minutes later and removed the gun from inside of Harry.

“Zayn is coming over.” He said as he moved up Harry’s body and took the gag off, immediately replacing it with the gun. Harry knew what to do. Even though she was crying, she sucked on the gun as Louis spoke.

“He’s going to pierce Amy.” Louis informed Harry. “Gonna give her the same we got you.” 

 

~`~

 

“You didn’t tell me that she’s a  _ kid _ , Louis.” Zayn mumbled. 

Zayn, like Louis, was hiding from the cops for the same thing. Zayn had two kids in his home, two kids who rejected him and tried to run away from him, and who he kidnapped.

“Oh, please.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You have a girl there who is just now thirteen, you took her when she was five. Don’t give me shit.” Louis said.

Zayn rolled his eyes and placed the rings down on the bed. 

Amy had cried herself to sleep and Louis had handcuffed her to the bed beside her mother. 

“My girls are not my kids.” Zayn told Louis. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and sat beside Amy on the bed. 

Zayn brought some alcohol wipes up to Amy’s vagina and wiped it down, cleaning off the blood and cum mixture so that he could put his marks on her for the piercings.

Zayn pierced Amy’s outer lips and clit just like he did with Harry, ignoring the little girl screaming and moving around. Louis had to hold her down, lay on top of her body so that she would wiggle around for Zayn. 

Louis slapped Amy’s face as she screamed for help and shoved two fingers into her mouth.

When Zayn was finished with Amy’s vagina, he moved up on the bed, pushing Louis off of Amy’s chest, and wiped her nipples down before he pierced them, putting the hoops on her nipples like he did with Harry when she was thirteen.

“All done.” Zayn said as he tapped on Amy’s flat chest, hitting her nipple ring. “She’s going to be sore. And I would make sure that nothing gets infected if I were you.” Zayn told Louis.

Louis shrugged and pulled his fingers out of Amy’s mouth, wiping them in the little girl’s hair. 

“I might.” He said, shrugging. “Bring your girls over, we could really have some fun with them.” Louis told Zayn.

Zayn shook his head. “Can’t do that.” He said. “They still have open missing persons cases.” He groaned. Liam was taken over six years ago, now being fourteen, and Niall was taken over eight years ago when she was barely five. 

“I might bring these two whores down to your place, then.” Louis said. “How is Liam, she’s pregnant, right?” Louis asked.

Zayn nodded. “Both girls are.” He said. “Gonna have a houseful like you and your whore are.” He laughed. 

“I hate these kids.” Louis told Zayn. It was no secret that Louis did not like these kids. He hated them with everything he had in himself. 

“I know.” Zayn told Louis, looking over at Harry. “When is she going to get pregnant again?” He asked. “And are you getting Amy pregnant? Can she get pregnant at six?”

Louis shrugged. “The whore is probably already pregnant.” Louis said. “And the kid hasn’t even had her first period, so who knows with her.”

Zayn nodded and looked at the crying six year old. 

“At least she’s tighter than Harry.” Louis said. “That’s about the only thing she’s good at now.” 

 

~`~

 

Harry kept quiet around everyone. She did as she was told, she raised her babies. She didn’t do or say anything when Louis forced Amy to go to his room. She couldn’t do anything. She could get killed and who knew what would happen to Amy or any of the kids. 

Harry did take beatings for Amy, though. Whenever Amy would do something wrong, Harry took the beatings. Harry took the punishment. 

Harry did not want Amy to hate her for what has happened to her, for not doing anything to stop Louis from abusing her.

Amy quickly grew used to being like her mother. She was quickly turned into a whore, a bitch, a maid, just like her mother. Harry took a lot of Amy’s work load off of her, though.

She wanted Amy to be a kid, have some fun, and have some recovery time from what was happening to her. 

Harry was grateful whenever Louis pulled her into his room. She would rather be used than her six year old daughter. 

This night, this night was different. Louis had brought both Harry and Amy into his room. Both girls were already naked, Louis’s new rule of the house. The two would not have clothes on unless they were going out or someone who didn’t know about this was coming over. Both never happened, though. The only people to come over were Zayn and Ed, who was Harry’s doctor for her pregnancies.

Louis walked into the bedroom with a large,  [ double sided dildo ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41YKqGvYmeL._SY300_.jpg) that was at least seventeen inches long and two inches thick.

“I want to see you both take this toy, no spaces between your two little used cunts.” Louis explained to them. “And to make it easier, I’ll put a bit of lube on it.” He told them, holding up a small packet of lube. “Only if I get at least one squirt out of each of you.”

Harry gulped and looked over at her daughter. She did look nervous as she looked at the large, black toy.

“Okay, daddy.” Amy said. 

Harry looked at her daughter in shock. Daddy? What? And she just agreed to it? Could she even squirt? She was six!

“Harry?” Louis said, raising his eyebrow. “Gonna let a little kid out squirt you?” He asked.

Harry blinked her eyes at Louis before she shook her head slowly.

“Good, lay down, about a foot apart.” Louis told them. “Legs open. Let me get the chains.” He told the two as he placed the large toy and the little packet of lube down on the bed, leaving to get the chains and for the two females to get into position.

Amy looked like a natural, which was a horrible thing for Harry to think about her six year old daughter. Amy was laid out, her legs doing the splits on the bed. Harry moved closer to her daughter and positioned herself about a foot away from Amy’s pussy. 

Louis chained the two up and poured a bit of lube on the toy before he bent it and rubbed the two heads on the two vaginas. Amy let out a moan, which Harry didn’t know if it was real or fake. She honestly didn’t know what to think of her six year old daughter doing this. 

Louis pressed both ends of the toy into both girl’s vaginas, tapping both of their thighs to tell them to move closer. 

Harry pushed down on the toy, frowning when she noticed her daughter doing the same. Amy obviously couldn’t take her entire half of the toy, so Harry pushed herself farther than she has in a long time and took nearly twelve inches so that her daughter wouldn’t have to force more inside of her small body.

Harry moaned as her vagina was pressed against her little girl’s vagina. She turned her body to the left, Amy doing the same thing, and began to fuck herself with the toy. 

“Stop.” Louis told them. Harry and Amy both stopped what they were doing and looked over at Louis, who was holding two clit  [ vibrators ](http://img02.taobaocdn.com/bao/uploaded/i2/741696493/T2prF9XbdaXXXXXXXX_!!741696493.jpg_310x310.jpg) and some tape. 

Louis taped the vibrators on both girl’s clits before nodding. 

Amy let out a moan, which surprised Harry again, and began to fuck herself on the dildo, pushing herself down so that her vagina lips and her mother’s vagina lips touched. 

Louis slapped Harry’s stomach and motioned for her to start. So, she did. She fucked herself on the dildo and tossed her head back, trying to forget who was on the other end of this toy. 

Amy was the first to release first, squirting on the toy and Harry’s pussy.

“That is a shame.” Louis said as he shook his head. “A six year old squirting before you.” He said, tisking. 

Harry panted as she looked down at Amy, who was still fucking herself on the dildo. What just happened?

Harry felt a hit to her right boob and began to fuck herself on the toy again, cumming a few moments later. Like Amy, she continued to fuck herself on the dildo.

Amy squirted again, cumming hard on the toy before Harry squirted on the toy. 

Harry did not know how her daughter was doing all of this before she was. Her six year old daughter was cumming and squirting and moaning like a porn star!

Amy shook as she fucked herself down on the toy before she squirted again. This time, it was so powerful that it pushed the entire toy out of her body. Louis was quick to get at her and rip the tape off of the vibrator and press it down on her clit, moving it from side to side as the six year old squirted. 

Harry just watched in awe as her daughter laid down on the bed, panting from her orgasm.

“She came more than you did.” Louis commented, rubbing Amy’s clit. Amy’s little body jerked around at the touches, but she didn’t make a move to push Louis off.

“Felt so good, daddy.” Amy whispered to Louis. 

“What?” Harry asked, the toy still shoved inside of her and the vibrator still going. 

She was so confused. What was going on? Daddy? What was that for? And all of those orgasms? How did that happen?

Louis just rolled his eyes and bent down, whispering in Amy’s ear. 

Amy giggled at whatever Louis said and nodded before she moved to crawl down to Harry’s vagina. She took the tape off of the vibrator and grabbed the end of the toy.

Amy thrusted the toy inside of Harry and moved the vibrator on Harry’s clit some before she removed the vibrator and replaced it with her lips.

Harry gasped out in shock as she looked down at the six year old before she came, squirting around the toy. 

She was not turned on by this, not at all. She was so confused at why her daughter was touching her like this. How did she even know how to suck a clit like this.

“Good girl.” Louis praised. “Just like you suck daddy’s head.”

Amy smiled against Harry's clit as she sucked on it and fucked her mother with the dildo.  

"Oh! Oh!" Harry cried out as she came again. 

Harry laid back on the bed and squeezed around the toy. A six year old has learned how to do things like this in just a few weeks of being with Louis. How the hell did that happen? 

Louis tapped on Amy's back, causing the little girl to sit up and look at her father.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked. 

"Make her cum one last time, okay? Then you can go get you a few pieces of ham and make a sandwich." Louis told Amy. 

The mother of the six year old panted as she looked at Louis, eyes wide. 

What was going on? Was Louis falling for his daughter? He was letting Amy have more privileges and rights than Harry has. Harry hasn't had a ham sandwich in so long!

Amy bent down and took the toy out of Harry before shoving it completely back in. Her little fingers playing on Harry's clit, rubbing it hard, as hard as she could. 

Louis watched with a smile as the six year old forced another orgasm out of her mother. Amy smiled widely as she looked up at Louis, three of her front teeth missing and one adult tooth growing back. 

"Good girl." Louis told Amy. "Give daddy a kiss." He instructed. 

Amy jumped up and stood on the bed. It was a bit hard with her vagina being forced to stay open from the chains. 

"Go get you a sandwich. I'll call you back in here in a bit and I'll eat your little pussy out again." Louis promised. 

Harry just blinked up at her daughter and husband as Amy quickly nodded her head and placed a final kiss to her father's lips before jumping off of the bed and leaving the room. She was always taught to not run while inside. 

"Our daughter squirts?" Was the first thing Harry asked when the door was shut again. "And knows how to suck a cock? And clit?" 

Louis looked over at Harry and grabbed the toy inside of her, his smile gone now. 

"Yes, she does." Louis said as he pushed the double sided dildo into Harry even more, forcing Harry to take over half of what Amy had in her. "And she's fucking good at it. So damn innocent."

Harry hissed at the pain of the toy being shoved inside of her, filling her up more than she liked or what was comfortable. Harry could see the toy through her stomach. It was curling up and balling up because it had no room. 

"Lou," Harry began. 

Louis shut her up with a slap to her abused clit. "Don't fucking speak." He told her. 

Louis pushed the toy in completely. The end of it shoved deep inside of her. The toy was curled up in Harry's insides and it felt so painful. Louis grabbed Harry's legs and forced them closed before he moved her to where it was like she was folded in half, her knees pressed against her chest. 

Harry moaned in pain at the feel of the large toy inside of her. Louis either didn't listen or didn't care about her pain and lined himself up with her anal entrance, pushing himself in quickly. 

Harry bit on her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming out at the pain. She hasn't been fucked in her ass in a long time. She didn't like this. 

Not at all. 

"Bet you like this, huh?" Louis asked as he held onto Harry's legs and fucked her ass. "Like having your daughter fuck herself on the other end of a toy while you are fucking yourself." Louis moaned, moving one hand around Harry's legs and grabbing her neck, pressing down on it. "Like having your daughter out squirt you, squirt on you." 

Harry shook her head, only to have Louis's hand press even harder on her neck. 

"Like your daughter sucking on your clit until you cum, don't you? Like it when her little mouth is around your clit." Louis asked. 

Harry couldn't even move her head now. She was running out of oxygen. Her face was turning a bad red color, but Louis either didn't care or he didn’t seem to notice. 

Harry cried as Louis pressed into her harder, cumming in her ass before pulling out. He spread her legs and reached down, sticking his fingers inside of Harry's vagina so he could grab the toy. Once he had it, he yanked it out of Harry, which caused her to cry out in pain, and tossed the toy off to the side for either Harry or Amy to clean up later. 

"Look at that pussy." Louis chuckled as he moved his hand to Harry's vagina. "I could fist you. Make you squirt again from fisting you." 

Harry just moaned as she tried to catch her breath. Louis held his hand out, his fingers pressed together, and pushed them into Harry's vagina. Harry wasn't opened enough for them to go in smoothly, but Louis made them. He forced his entire hand inside of Harry before he balled his hand up into a fist and began to move his fingers some against Harry's abused g spot. 

"If you can squirt good, I'll let you and the other kids eat something good." Louis told Harry. 

Louis moved Harry's body and began to pound his fist into Harry's used vagina and forced another orgasm to ripple through Harry's body, Harry squirting all over Louis's hand and arm. 

Louis kept his fist inside of Harry as he heard a knock and Harry tried to calm down some. 

"Was your sandwich good, baby?" Louis asked Amy as she came in the room and shut the door. 

Amy smiled and nodded. "So, so good, daddy!" She said. 

Harry groaned as she felt Louis move his fingers inside of her again. 

"Wanna let your mommy eat you out? You can sit on her face just like you did mine last night." Louis told Amy. 

Amy nodded and moved over to her mother, wasting no time and sat right down on Harry's open mouth, Harry was trying to ask a question. 

Harry flinched a bit when she felt Amy move on top of her, trying to get something to touch her. 

"Make her squirt, Harry." Louis told Harry. The threat was not needed. 

Harry moved her head and closed her eyes as she licked on her daughter's vagina. Amy moaned above her and ground down on her face. How did Amy learn how to do this? She was six! 

"Mommy." Amy moaned as she reached down and grabbed Harry's hair. 

Harry felt Louis move his hand inside of her so she began to eat her daughter out, sucking in her clit and fucking the six year old with her tongue, all while the little girl moaned above her. 

Harry felt disgusted with herself. Absolutely disgusted. 

She felt even more disgusted when she orgasmed again around Louis's hand and swallowed her daughter's orgasm when she came. 

Amy stayed on Harry's face for a bit before she rolled off and laid on the bed with her legs open, smiling at her daddy. 

Louis smiled back at Amy and moved his fist out of Harry. 

"Come here, baby girl." Louis told Amy. "Come look at your mother. I'll have you all open like this one day." He promised her. 

Amy nodded as she looked at her mother's opened, and swollen, vagina. 

"I bet you could stick both of your little hands inside of her." Louis said.

"No." Harry whispered. "Please, Louis. No." 

Harry was begging. She didn't want her daughter to do this. She didn't like that her daughter was being taught to do this. Amy was six! Not nineteen like her mother was. 

"Did I ask for your permission?" Louis asked as he looked over at Harry, his eyebrow raised. 

Harry shook her head and whispered a 'no, sir' before he vagina was slapped. 

"Now, put your hands together." Louis instructed Amy. 

Amy did as she was told and put her hands together like she would do if she were to clap. Louis led Amy's hands down to Harry's vagina and pushed them into Harry. 

"It's warm." Amy commented as she wiggled her fingers around. "I can move my hands, daddy!" She excitedly said as she moved her little hands inside of Harry. 

"That's because she's a whore." Louis explained to Amy. 

Amy nodded and moved her hands around inside of her mother's vagina. 

"Here, move your hands up like this and press really hard." Louis explained. 

Harry let out a moan as her daughter pressed against her g spot. 

"If you push that a lot and really hard, your mommy just might squirt on you." Louis whispered to Amy as he rubbed Amy's back, close to her bum. 

Amy nodded and began to press her hands on the spot, moving them around. Louis brought one of his hands to Harry's clit and began to rub it, hard and quick. 

Harry squirted weakly on Amy before she laid down on the bed, too weak to move. 

Harry really wished that she was stronger. If she was stronger, she could run. She could take her kids and run. Amy wouldn't be used to this, or good at this in any way if Harry was stronger than what she was. 

"You both did so good tonight." Louis praised as Amy wiped her hands on the bed covers. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry whispered to Louis as she sat up. Her pussy lips were still spread open from the chains, as were Amy's, and she still had Amy's juices on her face. 

Harry would honestly have this the way that it was before Amber was born. Then, Amy wasn't doing these types of things. 

 

~'~

 

Harry stayed in Louis's room that night, which was weird because she never stayed in this room. She and the kids were all allowed to eat an actual meal and Amber was breast fed before put to bed with her siblings and Harry taken into Louis's room. 

"Can't believe you ate your own daughter out." Louis said, chuckling. "And got off from her." 

"I didn't have a choice, sir." Harry whispered. 

If she could, she would have taken it all back in a heartbeat. But, she couldn't. She couldn't change anything that had happened.

"I know you didn't." Louis said as he laid on his bed, there were clean sheets and covers on it. "Come, lay down." He said. "I really need a cuddle from someone who isn't half my size." 

Harry blinked up at Louis a few times before nodding and crawling into bed with Louis. Harry has not cuddled with Louis in over six years. It made her feel safe, loved.

As soon as Louis's arms were around Harry's body, pushing her close so that her head was on Louis's chest, Harry began to cry. She really missed this. She's needed this for so long, for over six years. She's needed this. 

"Why the hell are you crying?" Louis asked. 

"I missed this." Harry whispered as she cuddled into Louis's chest. "I miss feeling safe."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. "You were going to fucking dump me." He spat. 

Harry shook her head quickly as she looked up at Louis, seeing him with the little bit of light that was shining from the moon and stars outside.

"No, no." She whispered. "My mom, she was going to call the cops on you if I didn't. She found out about us." Harry said. "I don't know how she did, but she did." 

"You weren't lying about that?" Louis asked.

Harry shook her head again. "No, sir. I'm not. I couldn't, I couldn't have you go to jail. I couldn't. I loved you too much." She admitted.

Louis didn't say anything, just nodded. 

So, Harry continued. "When you came to kidnap me, I went willingly, thinking that we would stay like we were, and in love." She whispered. "But, but you changed. So much. You, you hit me. And forced me to do things." Harry whispered, closing her eyes. "I, I loved you so much and you hurt me in every way possible." She said, moving so that her leg was over Louis's, her opened vagina against Louis's leg. 

Louis sighed and sat up, moving to take the chains off of Harry's legs and release her. 

"I, fuck." Louis mumbled. "I thought that you were making some shit up and didn't want to with me." Louis told her as he pulled her close again. 

"I wanted to marry you." Harry honestly said. "I even started looking for wedding dresses and decorations and everything." 

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry." 

And those were words Harry hasn't heard in over six years. 

Louis was apologizing? Really? 

"Lou." Harry whispered. 

"No, Harry." Louis said. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you." He said. "You have never lied to me. Never. And I, fuck. I wasn't thinking straight." He said, remembering all of the mixed feelings and emotions that he had that day. 

"It's okay, Louis." Harry whispered. 

"No, it isn't." Louis said. "I forced you out of your home. Forced you to marry me. Forced you to have sex. Forced you to get piercings. Forced you to orgasm. Forced you to have babies. Forced you to please me. Forced a /gun/ into you. Forced you to be pleased by our daughter and forced you to please her. Forced you to sleep with others." Louis whispered. "And you weren't making some bullshit lie to break up with me." 

"Lou,"

"No, Harry." Louis said, interrupting her. "I beat you. Raped you. Burned you. I beat our children. Shot at our children. I raped our daughter and turned her into a sex machine!" He exclaimed. 

"Louis." 

"It is not okay." Louis whispered to Harry. "So don't say that it is. It is not okay." 

Harry just nodded and placed her cheek on Louis's chest. 

"I still love you, Louis." She whispered. "Despite what you have done to me and our children, I still love you." 

 

~'~

 

The next morning, Harry untangled herself from Louis's arms and sighed as she sat up. She rubbed her face before standing up and quietly went out the room. She went to check on the kids and wake Amy up before she and Amy went to the bathroom in the bucket and went to wash their hands in the kitchen and prepare breakfast. 

Like always. 

"Did I do good last night?" Amy asked her mother as she handed Harry the carton of eggs. 

Harry gulped and looked down at Amy. The little girl was obviously wanting to please her mother, be like her mother. 

"You did great, baby." Harry whispered to her. 

"Really?" Amy asked. 

Harry nodded and cleared her throat as she began to make Louis's scrambled eggs. 

"Me and daddy practiced a lot!" She exclaimed. 

Harry nodded, about to say something before she heard someone else speak. 

"It won't be happening again. And it never happened." Louis said as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were still red from crying the night before. 

"Why, daddy?" Amy asked, a pout on her lips.

"Because it's wrong. A daddy shouldn't do that." Louis explained. "Now, go put on some clothes, okay?" He told her. "Harry, can you go with her and take her piercings out?" Louis asked. 

Yes, asked. 

Harry wasn't asked anything from him in a long time. 

Harry nodded her head head and put the bowl of eggs down on the counter. 

"Let's go, Amy." Harry whispered to Amy as she reached down for the six year old's hand. 

Amy held onto Harry's hand and the two of them walked to their little room. Harry laid Amy down on the thin bed beside her siblings and opened her legs. Amy's vagina was still swollen and red from the night before. 

"Let me know if it hurts." Harry told Amy as she moved her hands to the hoop on her clit and took it off, having to yank at the clit a bit to do so. Harry carefully moved her hands and took the rest of the hoops off of her daughter and pat her thigh gently.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Harry whispered to Amy. "I tried, I tried to protect you." Harry told Amy. 

"It’s okay, mommy." Amy said. "It felt good."

Harry frowned, but nodded as she went to the closet and grabbed some clothes for Amy to wear. 

What happened should have never felt good to a six year old. A six year old should have never felt like that.

Amy dressed and Harry led her back into the kitchen, surprised to see Louis with his tablet, trying to fix some eggs. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered. "What are you doing?" She cautiously asked. 

Louis looked over at Harry briefly. "Cooking." He said. "Go take your piercings off and put some clothes on, Harry." Louis said. "One of my shirts like you used to, if you'd like." 

Harry, again, blinked before nodding.  

She told Amy to stay with Louis and help him cook before she went to Louis's room and sat down on the bed, carefully taking each and every piercing off of her body before she grabbed one of Louis's shirts and slipped it on. 

She used to wear Louis's shirts when they first started dating. She would go over to Louis's house, saying that she was at a friend's, and change into one of Louis's shirts. The two of the would kiss and cuddle a lot when Harry had Louis's clothes on. 

Harry walked back into the kitchen with all four of her children at the table, Amber and Andy in Louis's arms, and they all, other than Amber, had a plate of eggs and toast. 

"Daddy made breakfast!" Amy said before pushing some more eggs into her mouth. Andy looked scared on Louis's lap, barely eating what Louis was trying to feed him. And Adam had yet to touch his food. He looked scared. 

"Mommy." Adam whispered. Harry quickly walked to Adam and bent down. 

"Baby, eat. It’s okay." She whispered to him. 

Adam looked back at Louis, scared of his reaction. 

Harry sighed and picked up the fork, carefully feeding Adam. 

Adam has yet to learn how to use a fork. Amy had learned a little bit, she was still very messy. 

Harry fed Adam some more before Louis spoke. "Your eggs are getting cold." He said, pointing his fork towards Harry's plate. "And I think this one is hungry?" He said, motioning to Amber. "I don't know what she eats, so..." Louis said. 

Harry nodded and stood up, telling Adam that it was okay to eat, so he used his hands to eat his food. The wife and mother of four walked over to Louis and picked Amber up out of his arms. 

Amber attached her lips to Harry's covered chest and tried to suck some milk out of the shirt. 

Harry sat down in the seat beside Louis, watching everyone eat, before she lifted her shirt and let Amber eat. Everyone in the room has seen her naked and she did this all the time. 

Just not at the table. 

While they were all eating breakfast. 

"Eat, Harry. Please." Louis said. 

Harry nodded and picked her fork up with the hand that wasn't holding Amber up and slowly began to eat her eggs. 

She really was wondering what was going on with Louis. Why was he being so nice? 

 

After breakfast, Louis did dishes and let the kids play in the living room while Amber slept on his bed. 

"Louis?" Harry whispered as she stood beside the refrigerator. 

Louis hummed in response and continued to wash dishes. 

"What's going on?" She asked. "Just last night you were forcing me to fuck a toy with my daughter. And now, now this?"

"I did you wrong." Louis whispered after a few moments of silence. "I took so much from you, from those kids. All because I was mad at something that I thought was the truth."

"Louis." Harry whispered.  

"No, Harry. Don't." Louis said, turning to look at Harry. "I'm turning myself in today." He said. "I'm probably not going to ever get out. Not for what I've done. And I just, I wanted to fix one meal and have it with my family before I was taken away."

Harry took a deep breath before nodding. She didn't know what to say. 

Slowly, the nineteen year old walked up to Louis. 

"Don't do it." She whispered. "Don't turn yourself in." She told Louis. "You, you have a career, a family. Don't turn yourself in. I can't raise five kids by myself." Harry told Louis. 

"We only have four?" Louis told Harry, completely confused. 

Harry nodded her head and placed her hands on her stomach. "Found out three weeks ago." She said. "Ed came by with his test. It said I was pregnant." She told Louis. 

Harry was scared to tell Louis that she was having another baby. It hasn't worked very well the past four times. She didn't see this time as any different. 

Louis nodded as he looked down at Harry's stomach. He took a deep breath for a second. 

"I'm doing this right this time." He whispered. "I'll, I'll be there for you. And for the kids. And, and we can give them all their own rooms." Louis said. 

This house was big. It had so many rooms in it, maybe seven in total, not counting the one that Harry and the kids stayed in. 

"I don't know." Harry whispered. "They've been together for a long time." She said. 

She didn't know how this would end or how the kids would react to their own rooms. 

"I love you, Harry." Louis whispered to his wife. "And I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and our kids. I'm making it up to you, though." Louis promised. 

 

~'~

 

Harry Tomlinson was twenty when it happened. When she married the love of her life without any force to it. 

She and Louis, along with their five kids, lived their lives in America, the land where dreams came true. The kids grew up and forgot about how things used to be. They moved into a different house, Louis bought them new toys and clothes. They played outside and made new friends. They even started school, with Harry teaching them at home. 

Things were sketchy at first. Harry was scared to leave any of his girls, or boys, alone with Louis for a while. Terrified that Louis would touch them. 

He didn't. He kept his hands to himself, and Harry when she was up to it. 

Them making love for the first time didn't happen until after they were married. 

And then, Harry ended up being pregnant with twins. Identical twins, leaving her with four boys, Adam, Andy, Anthony, and Author, and three girls, Amy, Amber, and Ashley. 

After the twins were born, Louis started wearing condoms. 

Then they tried for another baby when the twins were two, and Harry was twenty four. 

They ended up with triplets. 

Leaving them now with three extra little girls, Autumn, Anna, and Abigail. 

At one point in time, Louis asked why Harry chose names that all began with an 'A'.

Harry just replied with this. 

"'A' was the letter you'd always draw on my body with your fingers." 

And how she remembered, that no one knew. 

But, her dreams came true, along with Louis's.

They were a family. 

A happy, faithful, loving family. 


End file.
